Red Eyes
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: Completely blind mysteriously, Natsume must live his life and try to find a way to see once again. NxM


**Title: **Red Eyes  
**Author: **Etsuko O. Daikama

**Rating: **T  
**Category: **Romance/Drama  
**Pairing(s): **NxM

**Disclaimer: **I just don't own Gakuen Alice.  
**Summary: **Completely blind mysteriously, Natsume must live his life to and try to find a way to see once again. NxM

**Notes: **May contain OCCness. Contains Minor OCs.

* * *

_  
Prologue_

Currently, he was sitting upright on his hospital bed with the gown that he found girly because it felt like a dress. The bandages were covering his eyes but were hidden behind his raven-colored bangs. He was waiting for the nurse to come and let him free from the hospital. His younger sister came in earlier to see how he was feeling. Although Natsume said he was doing fine, Aoi knew he didn't like the fact that he was blind.

_Knock. Knock._Natsume turned his head towards the sound and the door creaked open. In came shyly, a nurse with a clipboard while pushing up her red-rimmed glasses. She looked at her clipboard to see her patient's name. "N-Natsume Hyuuga… is it?" The nurse looked up from her clipboard to see the patient nod his head quietly. "Well, I-I'm… Nurse Suki, I'm here… to um… let you go."

Natsume heard the nurse's heels cling against the waxed floor and heard her softly hum in her throat. She clicked her pen against her clipboard, feeling slightly uncomfortable because of the stare that Natsume has been giving her. His head was following the sound of her movements carefully. His middle and index fingers were tapping his lap impatiently.

"So you'll have to take… these pills…" Suki hasted her steps toward Natsume and pushed the bottle of pills into Natsume's hand. "—Everyday and you can call or maybe a family member could call for you—"

"I'm just blind not incapable of dialing a phone," Natsume interrupted and patted his index finger against the lid of the pills' bottle.

"Well, you can call the hospital," she gulped inaudibly, "to get a refill on these pills." She looked down to her clipboard, feeling humiliated.

Natsume sighed long and in a sarcastic tone, he said, "Great…" He pulled the sheets off him and used his hands to guide him so he can get off the bed. "Can I have my sister, Aoi Hyuuga, come in my room?"

The nurse glanced up shyly from her clipboard and nodded, "Y-Yes, you can. I'll get her right now." Suki rushed out of the room with the clipboard secured closely to her body. She ran down a few hallways just to reach the waiting room. There was Aoi Hyuuga, reading a magazine for time's sake.

"A-Aoi Hyuuga," Suki stuttered the female's name. Aoi glanced up to see the nurse and was feeling slightly nervous. Most of the time a nurse comes out to see the relatives of the patient, something bad has happened. The young female Hyuuga placed the magazine on the table where she retrieved it from and walked over to the nurse.

"Is there anything wrong?" Aoi asked nervously. Her hands were knitted together and placed tightly near her chest. Her eyes were filled with hope and she swallowed her nervousness.

"No, he's fine," the nurse said. She straightened her eye glasses. "He just wants to see you."

Aoi sighed with relief and let her hands fall to her sides. The nurse led Aoi to Natsume's room quickly and stopped at his door. The two girls heard curses and furniture being thrown across the room. Suki opened the door slowly and saw the room a mess.

The one thing that stood out the most was Natsume covered in scratches. He was slouching while panting heavily. He said, "I'm leaving."

"Before or after you change?" Aoi asked and continued to stare at Natsume who was still wearing the hospital gown.

Natsume simply scoffed.

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't been on this and I've been feeling slightly uncomfortable typing on a laptop. Most of my documents are on my computer that's having a slight problem with starting up. So until then, I'm more likely to type less. I'm sorry! D8

I just hope you enjoy this for now.

- Etsuko O. Daikama


End file.
